fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Circe is a Witch originating from Nohr. She is recruitable in the Birthright and Revelations routes as an ally. Profile A happy-go-lucky witch with a strong love for magic. She was born into a middle class family in a Nohrian village, close to the border with Hoshido. As a young child, she mostly studied magic and helped her little sister practice with healing; she knows how to use healing staves, but prefers to specialize in dark magic. When she was a younger teen, her family fled to Hoshido, since things weren't looking so great in Nohr; however, she stayed behind to study magic. Soon after obtaining the Witch's Mark from her tutor, her village was attacked by the Nohrian army--the king had announced that there were rumors of a revolt in her village, and chose to attack to keep the villagers subdued. Circe had been living in the village her whole life, but never heard any rumors of an uprising. One night, she left her home behind and after a long trip, wound up in the Wind Tribe. Birthright She is fought during the battle against the Wind Tribe in Chapter 8, and can be recruited by talking to her with Sakura or the Avatar. When recruited, she will explain how the Wind Tribe took her in and allowed her to study magic there. She hopes to find her family in Hoshido after the fighting is over. Conquest Circe appears as an enemy in Chapter 20, who fights alongside the Wind Tribe to show her gratitude for them taking her in. Revelations Circe is fought and recruited in the same way as in Birthright. Personality Circe is a very happy girl, but tends to be a little shy around new people. She is quick to defend herself, especially because some people refuse to trust her due to her nationality. She has a hard time trusting others right away, but will open up and become a sweet and talkative girl once close enough. Her trust for the Avatar is rare, but certainly real. Despite her distrust for the Nohrian army and King Garon, she still harbors a slight crush for the younger Nohrian prince, Leo. She keeps this crush secret, as she's terrified something like that would destroy any trust that her fellow army members have. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 8: A Ferocious Wind Conquest Chapter 20: Champion of the Wind Tribe Revelation Chapter 9: Wanderer Class sets Standard Sets Witch N/A Shrine Maiden Shrine Priestess Onmyoji Friendship Sets Partner Sets Supports Romantic Supports * Leo (Revelations only) * Odin (Revelations only) * Saizo * Kaden Other Supports * Sakura * Orochi * Kagero * Takumi * Nyx (Revelations only) * Camilla (Revelations only) * Charlotte (Revelations only) * Any of her possible children * TBA (her child unit) Quotes "Don't look down on me!" -- one of her critical quotes “I'm sorry... I promised to be useful... I had so much to do...” -- Death quote Personal Skill Lutetiana '''-- Gains extra HP after using a potion (Extra HP based on luck) Possible Endings '''Circe - Witchy Woman Circe traveled throughout Hoshido and eventually found her family. She stayed with them for a bit, then left to study magic further. She would still write home everyday, even after the replies stopped. Roster An optimistic witch from Nohr, but left her home due to conflicts in her village. She's not quick to open up to others, but is a delight once she gets close to someone. The most likely to own a garden. Born March 24th. Trivia * Has a little sister named Medea. * She was a dark mage most of her life but didn't want to promote to Sorcerer because she didn't like the outfit. * Circe absolutely hates wearing her witch's hat properly and opts to wear it on her back instead. * Her name comes from Greek mythology (see Circe) * (She will have a daughter in the future and can interact with other Fatesonas... !) Gallery fates.png|Her concept art + Circe as a dark mage circespritesheetsai.png|Her different sprites/profiles circe_Witch_Map_Sprite.gif|Her overworld/map sprite Category:Character